Daily
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: It's almost the same life every day, the same life every week. But not for Ludwig and Feliciano, it's just another chance to live like how this story says they do. GerIta oneshot, don't let the fluff suffocate you.


****Wanted to type either a sad or a fluff. I think it's gonna end up being a total fluffy fluff. Don't suffocate if it does. Danke and Buonanotte! **  
_**

Lately the days have been going by really slow, slower and slower.

Maybe that's because the world is going slower? No, that can't be it.

Well, maybe it's just life – especially after you get married and settled. Just ask Ludwig and Feliciano. Ask, you will be answered. Maybe with their schedule?

**Monday**

Ludwig wakes right before the alarm goes off, slamming his hand on it to silence it while watching his sleeping Feliciano with wide eyes. After confirming he's still sleeping, the German leaves the warmth of the bed for the shower's heat.

While in the middle of his shower, Feliciano wakes up and notices Ludwig in the bathroom. He silently "Ve~."s and gets out of bed himself, making a path towards the fancy Italian kitchen to cook breakfast.

The Italian's breakfast may vary from a normal breakfast, to a breakfast of French toast, to a quick breakfast of egg sandwiches, and to a huge one that includes plenty of bacon (Courtesy of Alfred).

Ludwig enters fixing his tie and giving Feliciano a kiss, "Morning."

"Morning, Ve~!"

The two eat whatever Feliciano has fixed and finish getting ready for the day. While Ludwig scrubs at his teeth and Feliciano washes the breakfast dishes, the German's dogs arouse from sleep and trot into the kitchen in no certain pattern or order. This is whenever Feliciano feeds them breakfast leftovers or their dog food.

Before leaving for another harsh day at work, Ludwig pets the dogs while giving Feliciano another kiss; followed by "Have a nice day, liebe."

"Ve~! You too!"

Whenever Ludwig leaves is whenever the day becomes two different schedules. Feliciano is basically a stay-at-home husband while Ludwig works in the office – filling out paperwork for his country and taking Feliciano's home, making enough money for Feliciano to have quit his own position in the government.

They still remember that they're nations. Not normal people – sadly.

Feliciano's day has officially started whenever Ludwig is out of his sights – he finishes cleaning the kitchen and makes his way to the painting room. This is another form of income for the two, Feliciano managing to sell his art to local businesses.

As the talented artist slowly and carefully drags the brush over the canvas, the dogs pile into the room and lay around – either on un-used canvases or the plastic mat that Ludwig used whenever they were painting the bedroom.

He paints for an hour before setting the brush down and walking towards a sink, singing to the dogs in his native tongue. After that, he thinks about what needs to be done for the day – grocery shopping? Vet for the dogs? Drop by Lovino's for a quick visit? Feliciano dries his hands as he realizes that the only thing he needs to do today is take Aster to the vet.

He takes a shower and gives Aster a quick bath before heading out to the other car the couple owns; fussing at the dog about not getting in the car, staying in the car, or wiggling fiercely.

Whenever Feliciano finally shuts the dog in the car and runs back into the house for the keys. He pats both other dogs on their heads before locking up and leaving the house.

Ludwig, on the other hand, drives carefully to the office while avoiding other jackasses on the road. Once there, he parks in his favorite place and heads inside – clocking in after a couple of other nations that just so happen to be stuck at the same office.

On the way to his office, Ludwig hastily picks up a cup of coffee and a few folders. Some days he'll see Vash offering his chocolates for a hefty price – which Ludwig will gladly take and eat for lunch. Other days – like today – Ludwig passes by Elizaveta arguing with Gilbert about coming into her office uninvited again.

Nothing exciting happens after that, aside from the fact that Ludwig gets Friday's work done and half of todays before lunch. Maybe he can go home early today.

Back with Feliciano, the Italian pulls into the driveway from the vet visit. Aster is fine, just aging.

The dog is let back into the house before Feliciano shrugs his coat off and his shoes are thrown where they belong. Then he has two options – paint or watch TV.

Today Feliciano chooses to grab a glass of wine and watch his favorite show. In the middle of a commercial break, the phone rings. Our Italian answers and talks to Francis for the next five breaks before hanging up; shaking his head, "Perverted bastard. Idiota!"

Meanwhile, Ludwig slams his pen down smiling – "My work is done."

"Really? Lucky." Ludwig looks up to see Antonio standing in the doorway with a folder. "By the way, there's gonna be a world conference the fifteenth."

"Verdammit." Ludwig mutters while Antonio laughs at him.

"I'll tell 'em you're done. Maybe you can go home and see Feli for a few extra hours."

"Ja, sure." Ludwig organizes his desk while he waits for the Spaniard to return. When he is informed he may leave, he gives people who talk to him a hasty good-bye before clocking out.

Feliciano, on the other hand, is in the kitchen again. He always snacks on something this time of day, quick helping of pasta – if not, preferably a tomato or some leaves of lettuce. Occasionally he breaks into the ice cream that Ludwig saves for special occasions. Today is one of those days where he leans against the counter while scooping ice cream into his mouth. "Ve~." He mutters to no one in particular, "I need to buy Italian ice."

Today, the front door opens at two o'clock and Ludwig calls out, "I'm home liebe!"

Feliciano – from wherever he is inside the house – runs to the front and hugs the German, as if he just came back from a two month trip instead of working for five hours.

"I finished my work early and they let me go. Nothing for you." Ludwig holds up a bag of groceries, "Bought dinner."

"Oh, you want wurst tonight?" Feliciano is always willing to cook something special if Ludwig asks for it. Sometimes the blonde will hint, and it'll take the brunette a couple of days to realize it – fixing it the day after he does.

While Feliciano starts dinner early, Ludwig takes this time to pet the dogs and ask about Aster's visit.

"Oh, they said he's fine, just aging." Feliciano answers.

Its three more hours before they have dinner, eating in relative silence. Occasionally Feliciano would ask about work, or Ludwig would make a comment about how good his husband's cooking is. They work together to clean up the kitchen and feed the dogs their dinner before wandering into the living room.

Some nights the two would talk to each other about nothing in particular ("Ve~. Ludwig, do you ever think that we could get a summer home?" "Feliciano, how does a walk in the park this weekend sound?"), other nights they would watch TV (Whatever channel Ludwig landed on), and the rest they would talk; then watch TV; then have the lights dimmed while kissing on the couch (Those nights Ludwig liked the best.)

Tonight was a TV night, Feliciano absently stroking Blackie on the couch while resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. The German would occasionally move his other arm, legs, or neck to take care of the urge to make Feliciano remove his head from the occupied shoulder.

Either Feliciano would fall asleep on the shoulder or walk himself to bed. Tonight, Ludwig was careful not to wake the Italian as he moved his stiffly painful shoulder (in the end the pain was worth it) and carried him to bed. Once Feliciano was settled, Ludwig would round the dogs into their assigned room for the night.

Meanwhile, Feliciano would wake up enough to change into either some pajamas – or just get out of his outfit – and crawl under the covers; asleep again.

Ludwig enters the room, changing himself before climbing into his side of the bed. Some nights he'll check what Feliciano is wearing before he drifts off. Tonight is an underwear kind of night.

The schedule is similar to this for the next four days before Saturday rolls around.

**Friday**

Feliciano is in the kitchen, smelling dinner while saying, "Ve~, Ludwig must be held back tonight."

Right about that time, Ludwig pulls into the drive – not caring how sloppy he just parked. The car cuts off and Ludwig takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Today was so stressful that the German found he was much snappier then usual.

Whenever he walks into the house and calls out, "I'm home liebe!" and sees Feliciano goofily running towards him; that stress is melted away quickly like ice in the Sahara Desert.

"Ve~! Tonight we're having..." Ludwig stops listening to admire Feliciano's face – red from the kitchen heat.

After eating a calm, dimmed dinner Ludwig sets his fork down and says; "That was good, Feliciano."

The other male giggles while walking over to Ludwig, "Well, I try. How was Doitsu's day?"

"Stressful." Whenever that word escapes Ludwig's mouth it's as if he's at a high class spa and hotel. Feliciano demands the other to go into the living room and relax while he cleans up the kitchen.

Once done, Feliciano heads up stairs and calls down "Ludwig? Could you come up here?"

That usually translates into "Ludwig! Come up here and let me help you relax!"

If the day wasn't so stressful, they'd be watching TV right now, or talking. But tonight – like some nights that happened very rarely – Ludwig found himself sitting on the bed with Feliciano lightly massaging his shoulders and talking about nothing in particular. Things lead to another, and because it's Friday they go on for much longer.

The night ends with Ludwig hugging Feliciano close and thinking, _Maybe I should say I've had stressful days more often._

**Saturday**

Some Saturdays are different – but otherwise they are the same.

Feliciano is the first one up this day, taking a shower and making breakfast while Ludwig follows soon after.

The two then let the dogs out into the backyard for a few hours – Feliciano bringing out the soft ball and getting Ludwig to throw it across the yard for the dogs. It somehow ends with Feliciano going after it as well so he can get a turn to throw it. In Ludwig's opinion, it's very goofy – no, hilarious – to watch as the Italian catches the ball and falls over, the dogs running over and making a huge dog pile for the ball. Aster brings it back, and Ludwig throws it again.

"I got it! I got it!" Feliciano calls, hands out to catch the ball as he watches it fall.

But he misjudged where it was going to land, and falls backward is pain as the ball hits him square in the face. "Ow~! Doitsu!"

Ludwig is over in a heartbeat, holding Feliciano and softly lowering them both to the ground so he can calm down. The German is glad that they're neighbors with people who ignore what's going on around them.

Feliciano calms down, going from squawking to giving small sobs of pain while holding his nose.

"Move your hand, let me see." Ludwig says, carefully moving Feliciano's hand away. He grimaces when he tilts his head forward, blood starting to drip onto the grass. "Lean back." Ludwig rests the back of his hand to Feliciano's head while the Italian does as told.

He sniffles a little as he speaks nasally, "Ludwig, am I bleeding?"

"Ja." Ludwig replied, "Come on, let's go take care of that." He carefully picks Feliciano up, telling him to look at the sky while he does.

Feliciano admires the clouds, "Hey, that one looks like pasta!"

"Are you hinting that you're hungry?"

"Um, no."

They both laugh as they go inside, the dogs following with Blackie dropping the ball next to the door.

**Sunday**

Feliciano's nose is better, so Ludwig decides to take all of them (Feliciano and the dogs) for a walk in the park.

The day was sunny, warm, and no one seemed to want to be inside. Feliciano and Ludwig even saw their fellow nations walking around with each other in couples, groups, or with their animals.

The two end up stopping, because Ludwig's dogs are barking at Tino's dog Hana-Tamago. They end up making short conversation with the Finn and Berwald before continuing on their way, Feliciano whispering to Ludwig; "Ve~, Berwald still scares me a little."

They go around the park until they run into Antonio and Lovino, Feliciano stopping to chat with his brother – who scowls at Ludwig. They have to stop talking when the Spaniard drags Lovino off to grab some lunch.

"Ve~, can we get lunch to, Doitsu?" Feliciano asks.

"I guess so." Ludwig starts towards the nearest restaurant in sight, seeing Francis and Arthur coming from the other direction towards the same place. He makes a mental note, not to talk to them at all costs.

The day continues until it gets close to dark, as they walk the dogs home Feliciano is chatting about the random chain of events that happened today.

"Oh, and then Big Brother France kissing up on Arthur in the restaurant! Wasn't that funny Ludwig? Francis and Arthur always make me laugh no matter what they do!"

Ludwig smiles, "Yes, yes they do."

"It's a wonder they can date each other like they do! Kinda like how we work out huh Ludwig?"

The German stops walking to give Feliciano a questioning look, "What do you mean liebe?"

"You know, when we first met you couldn't stand me, and you almost go tired of saving me during World War II."

Ludwig shrugged, "Those were hard times, Feli."

"But I'm also clumsy and unorganized – it's a wonder Ludwig isn't insane from cleaning up my messes."

Ludwig cocked his head, "What are you hinting at?"

Feliciano blinks, "Nothing. I'm just saying, I appreciate you putting up with me like Arthur does Francis – only more."

Ludwig gives an airy laugh, wrapping an arm around Feliciano as they continue to walk again; "It's only because ich liebe dich."

Feliciano giggles, "Ti amo, Doitsu!"

The weekly cycle will start over again after they go home and eat dinner, both going to bed early. That long walk around the park tired them both out.

It may seem like a boring life to most – but to Ludwig and Feliciano, it's a life they'd never trade for anything else; be it money, power, or fame.  
_

**** I started this a few months back before I caught onto the Walgi sensation and took a Hetalia hiatus. Then I saw the fourth Shrek movie and decided how I'd finish it. I know, stupid right? But anyway, I felt like writing a super fluffy GerIta. Tips and comments are welcome. (Even OMG NOW I WANNA GO RUB GERMAN AND ITALIAN FLAGS TOGETHER! comments.)****


End file.
